


Glow

by JustJasper



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cum Eating, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [futur31ove (Lynn)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=futur31ove+%28Lynn%29).



“You’re beautiful.”

“I’m huge.” Reid muttered, peering over the expanse of pregnant stomach.

“Yeah you are,” Morgan chuckled, gently pushing his thighs apart, “and beautiful.”

“I can’t remember the last time I saw my genitals properly.” He huffed.

“I can see them just fine.” Morgan said. “Roll over, pretty boy.”

“Huh?” Reid sounded. “I thought-” he lifted his hips a little, indicating the raging erection he could feel even if he couldn’t see it.

“I’ll get to that, Spencer, but you’ll get backache from the pressure if you stay on your back.”

With some difficulty Reid rolled onto his side, letting out a little groan as he adjusted to the lessened pressure on his body. Morgan settled beside him, resting on an elbow as he ran a hand gently over Reid’s bare stomach.

“You don’t have to _service_ me if you don’t want.” Reid murmured. “Just because my hormones seem to dictate I should get erections at the most inopportune times.”

“What?” Morgan chuckled at the phrasing. “Why wouldn’t I want to _service_ you?”

Reid didn’t say anything, merely glanced downwards over his body.

“Baby, you can’t be serious. I’m so hot for you.”

“Because I’m pregnant?” Reid smiled lazily.

“Maybe a little.” He stroked his hand downwards over Reid’s belly, seeking out his cock. “You’re the one who knows all that evolutionary science about being horny for your pregnant mate. Can’t help it, baby. Seeing you like this makes me really hot. Just wanna kiss you all over and make you come apart with every trick I know.”

As he spoke his hand was wrapping around his partner’s length, stroking him. Reid bumped his hips forward, letting out a pleasant sigh. Morgan’s hand knew exactly how to touch him to make him writhe, twisting and squeezing and flicking his thumb over the tip. As he stroked his knuckles rubbed along the linea nigra gracing Reid’s belly.

“You’ve been so easy to get off the last couple of months.” Morgan crooned. Reid, panting slightly, reached out to grip Morgan’s elbow, anchoring himself and encouraging the movement to continue.

“Hormonal changes during pregnancy can result in increased arousal.” He breathed.

“So responsive.” Morgan stroked faster, to a reaction of Reid pushing forward, his large belly pressing against Morgan’s forearm. “So pretty when you’re close.”

“Derek-” he hissed, hips moving against the stimulation. Morgan didn’t relent twisting along his lover’s cock until the man was panting and groaning, several ropes of cum dashing out against Morgan’s hand and the underside curve of his belly.

“So sexy like this. When you’re fucked out.” He wiped his finger across Reid’s belly, gathering the semen there and bringing it to his mouth. Spencer made a contented sound and reached lazily for Morgan’s cock, but Morgan nudged his hand away.

“Derek?”

“You’re tired, baby. I just wanted to make you feel good.”

“You always make me feel good.” He smiled.

“Of course I do. You’re my baby.” He pulled the covers up around them, switch off the lamp as they settled in for sleep. “And you’ve having my baby. Love you, pretty boy.”


End file.
